Tests
by ChoudenjihouIppotsukou
Summary: One-shot. The 7 level 5s were asked by the Academy City's Administration to undergo certain tests for collection of new data. I guess they just didn't have anything better to do...
The seven level 5s were gathered in an open field. They stood there with different expressions on their faces. Speakers were attached on different poles surrounding the area. The level 5s didn't have any idea why on earth are they gathered in one place. The speakers blared to life as a male's voice echoed through the wide open field.

"Good morning, level 5s."

A polite voice greeted them. They all turned their heads to the source of sound, until the large LED screen in the center of the benches flashed a 'SOUND ONLY' note.

"I'm sorry for the suddenness of this event, but the higher ups wanted to collect more information on you. Don't worry, it's not something that would violate your moral standards."

"Then, what is this event all about?"

The 3rd strongest esper voiced out. Her name is Misaka Mikoto, also called the 'Railgun'. She crossed her arms as she tapped her feet impatiently.

"Straight forward, eh? You seven are here for several tests."

"Tests... I don't like tests that much... It doesn't have the guts to suit my liking..."

The 7th strongest esper, Sogiita Gunha complained. All of them stared weirdly at him for a while, then looked back at the screen.

"Don't worry, Sogiita-sama. It won't be that hard for you."

"Then when are you going to start this? This is really boring as hell."

The strongest esper leaned on his crutch. He is the Accelerator, with the power of Vector Manipulation. He stared at the monitor with a bored expression on his face. The voice cleared his throat.

"We will start immediately. Please go to the designated venue for the first test. A map can be seen on the screen in front of you."

Then a map flashed on the large screen. They observed the image carefully, except for Sogiita who was staring dumbly at the screen. They all walked to the venue, which was a building that stood beside the open field, and rode an elevator to it's highest peak. They were greeted by several cameras and sensors as they opened the door.

"What are we gonna do on the rooftop?"

Mugino Shizuri, the 4th strongest level 5 asked the voice who was watching them from the cameras.

"You're going to jump."

"Jump?"

The 2nd strongest, Kakine Teitoku repeated what he heard. The voice simply replied.

"Yes, with the use of your powers, of course. But flying is prohibited."

"Then I'm not in for that. I don't have the ability to do those kind of unladylike things. I think Misaka-san will gladly accept that challenge. She's a brute, afterall."

"What do you mean by that?!"

The girl who arrogantly denied the test was the 5th level 5, Shokuhou Misaki. The #3 was glaring angrily at her because of her comment.

"Then we will not force you to. We'll start with #1."

"Can I decline?"

"No."

"Why the fuck is that?"

"Because you have the ability to do that simple task."

Accelerator clicked his tongue. He walked to the edge of the of the rooftop and turned his choker on. Then he jumped with his crutch in his hand. As he landed, everything below them was covered with dust as a loud sound echoed through the empty building. After the dust cleared, a large crater was formed on where he landed. He turned his choker off, and leaned on his crutch again.

"Impressive. Then please, #2."

Kakine unhesitatingly jumped from the rooftop down to the ground. His dark matter formed around him as he glided down to reduce the impact. He then formed a trampoline like structure which caught his fall. He then stood up like nothing happened and walked to the side.

"Hmm... A lot peaceful. Next, #3."

Mikoto stood on the edge of the rooftop with a neutral expression on her face, but her eyes were lit with enthusiasm.

"It's been a while since I did this, but I think it's not that bad."

"You jumped from a building?! Are you depressed?..."

Sogiita suddenly interjected, which earned an awkward look from Mikoto.

"No I'm not. It's out of necessity, I guess..."

"You have a lot of guts to do that! You earned my respect."

She scratched the back of her head. Suddenly, Shokuhou taunted her.

"I guess that's not entirely the reason. You just wanted to show off how useful your electricity could be. Right, Misaka-san?"

"I'm not a show off, so shut up, Shokuhou."

She then took off. As she fell, she had a grin on her face like she's just enjoying it. Electricity clung on the metal foundations of the building as she glided down. She landed gracefully on the ground as electricity danced around her. She dispersed the power that surrounded her and walked to the side.

"Graceful. Next, #4."

Mugino wordlessly jumped from the building then green orbs danced around her. As she was nearing the ground, she fired her Meltdowner to cushion her fall. As the dust cleared, the ground was a mess, and she knelt on top of it. She then walked out of the way like nothing happened.

"...Destructive. We will skip #5, so please join them and go down using the elevator. Next, #7."

Shokuhou went to the door and quickly disappeared. Then it's Sogiita's turn. He stood proudly on the edge of the rooftop with his jacket freely flowing on his shoulders. He then jumped down and shouted along the way.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTSSS!"

Then he landed on the ground. Dust and different colored smoke filled the air, and in the center he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I could do anything with my guts!"

"Yeah, I think it would be better if your 'guts' spilled on the floor."

Mugino said coldly. Sogiita shivered from the cold comment.

"She's dangerous... I can sense guts in her."

"Then what's next?"

Mikoto asked again, then Shokuhou arrived from the building. The voice replied.

Then please go back to the field. A machine is waiting for you there."

Then they walked accordingly. No one dared to talk to each other. All of them were not on good terms with each other, afterall. The pressure was present around them. Then they arrived at the open field, and just like the voice said, there was a machine in the center of it.

"A punching machine?"

"Yes. All you need is to punch it and it will measure your punch's power. But, no one is allowed to use their powers, or will be punished by the machine itself."

"Ok! Let's do this!"

Sogiita positioned himself in front of the machine. The voice sighed and quickly complied.

"Then you go first."

He swung his arm backwards, then punched forward while shouting.

"AMAZING PUUUNCH!"

Smoke once again exploded on his back as he hit the machine. The voice sighed again, then something happened.

Sogiita was punched back by the machine with the same amount of power that he dealt with it earlier. He flew across the field as he skidded on the ground.

"So I guess now you know what will happen to you if anyone of you used your powers. Then let's proceed with #5.

Shokuhou reluctantly walked in front of the machine. She weakly punched the machine, and numbers rolled on the screen. As it stopped, Shokuhou looked disappointed.

"...26%. Seriously?"

"Woah... as expected from an ojou-sama..."

Shokuhou flipped her hair arrogantly.

"A lady like me shouldn't be doing brash things like that. Unless you're a flat chested brute over there."

"What the hell?! That doesn't do with anything! And don't make lousy excuses. The result turned out to be like that because you don't do much physical work. And what's worse is that you always skip P.E. classes."

Shokuhou twitched at this, but said nothing. The voice once again cleared his throat.

"Then let's proceed with #4."

"This is a pain in the back..."

Mugino punched nonchalantly, but it was so strong that the people who were watching stared at her with wide eyes. Then the screen displayed a number.

"99%. Impressive."

"I saw guts in there..."

"As expected..."

"Then, #3."

Mikoto stood in front of the machine, and clenched her fists. She adjusted the position of her foot on the ground to maintain her balance, then swung her arm with a roar. It was strong, but not as strong as Mugino's. Then a number flashed on the screen.

"That's some guts in there!"

"90%. Not bad, still impressive. Next."

Then it's Kakine's turn. Like Mugino, he punched nonchalantly, and it was strong. A number flashed on the screen.

"99% again. Next."

Mugino stared menacingly at Kakine while he had a neutral expression on his face. Accelerator stepped forward and sloppily punched the machine. As the number flashed on the screen, the people around him burst out laughing.

"What the hell?! 25%?!"

"That's weaker than Shokuhou's!"

"I can't believe the strongest is actually this weak!"

"You need to add some guts!"

Accelerator lowered his head, and reached for his choker. A click was heard, and they all went silent.

"..."

"...Let's continue with the tests."

They moved to the other side of the field and the voice spoke again.

"We'll be having an endurance test. You will run as many laps as you can."

"Then can I decline now?"

Accelerator said as he sat on the bench beside them.

"Sure."

"Can I decline too?"

"No. Please get in your positions."

Shokuhou pouted as she readied herself on the track. The other level 5s followed, and a gun shot signalled the start of the test.

Shokuhou stopped after running a few meters, while Kakine stopped at the eighth lap. He's now sleeping on a bench. Mugino stopped at the 10th lap as she cursed on her way to the benches. The only people that remained were Mikoto and Sogiita who was already on the 13th lap.

"Wha... This guy... He doesn't look tired at all!"

Mikoto said as she panted heavily. Sogiita, on the other hand, was running as fast as he can but there were no signs of him being tired. #3 was on her last legs when she stopped running and leaned on her knees. She raised her hand to let them know that she's on her limit.

"13 laps. I wonder when would Sogiita stop."

"Probably not."

She sat on the bench and wiped the sweat on her brows with a towel that was prepared for them. After many laps, the proctor ordered Sogiita to stop running and to rest on the bench.

"You guys will be having a break. Please rest for a while. And there's a shower room on the left in case you want to use it.

"Then I'll go wash a bit."

 _'So that's why they told us to bring a change of clothes...'_

Mikoto went to the shower to clean herself. The other level 5s soon followed and the break was quickly over. They were already sitting on the benches when the proctor spoke again.

"Then let's start the next test. And please wake up, Kakine-sama."

#2 woke up with groggy movements as he stood. He was wiping his eyes when three girls entered the field.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is a weird test, but I'm just following orders. These girls will be the judges on who will be the most likable level 5 for the entire girl population. You guys are just going to act normally. And the thing is, we didn't give any information on who you truly are."

"And what does 'likable' mean?"

Sogiita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would depend on these 3 girls. Then let's start with #7."

Sogiita stood firmly in front of the two girls as he started to talk about guts. The three girls had a weirded out look on their faces as a sweat drop formed on their forehead.

"...People can do anything with GUTS!"

"Uhh... I think I'm giving him a 5?"

"A 6, maybe..."

"Then I'll go with 5..."

The girls said as they gave him a score. Sogiita just stared at them with burning determination in his eyes.

"5.33. Next."

Shokuhou stood in front of the girls with a mischievous smile on her face. She reached for her bag and brought out a remote. A click was heard and the three girls started worshipping her.

"Let me do anything for you."

"Please notice me..."

"Let me be your slave forever!"

The other level 5s stared blankly at Shokuhou while she just smiled at them once again.

"Okay? I think that's a 10 then. Please put them out of your control for the next test."

Shokuhou pointed her remote to the three girls and they were freed from her power. They somehow felt confused but decided to go on.

"Then, #4."

Mugino stepped forward and stood in front of the girls. They stared at her warily as they asked a question.

"W-what are your hobbies?"

"Destroying everything."

She answered with a scowl on her face.

"Ahaha..."

The girls laughed awkwardly. They soon looked at the large screen and said their scores.

"I guess I'll go with 6."

"She's really beautiful, but I'll give her a 7."

"She's too scary so I give her a 5."

Mugino glared at them and they stepped away.

"6. Next."

Mikoto hesitantly walked to them. One of the girls' face brightened when she saw her.

 _'I'm not really used to meet other people, but I guess I'll just play along...'_

"Y-you're Misaka-sama, right?"

"Eh?... Yes, I am. How do you know me?"

"Didn't you tell us that you never informed them about who we are?"

Asked Accelerator as he stared at the screen with bored eyes.

"Yes. But I guess things like these are inevitable."

Then they stared back at Mikoto and the three girls.

"You saved me from some bad guys yesterday..."

"Eh? I did? Oh yeah, I think something like that did happen."

"Th-thank you very much for saving me. Too bad I couldn't give you something in return..."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I helped you. Please be more careful next time."

Her lips curved into a bright smile, making the three girls blush. The other level 5s covered their eyes like they were shielding away from her blinding smile.

"Too bright!"

"My eyes!"

"I need more guts to endure this!"

"Eh? What's happening to you guys?"

Mikoto asked with a confused expression on her face. She stared back at the girls and noticed something.

"Oh, your tie is a bit crooked."

"E-eh?!"

One of the girls looked down on her tie as she became flustered from Mikoto's comment.

"Here. Let me help you."

Mikoto fixed the girl's tie as the three of them blushed. She was so dense that she failed to notice that these girls were starting to like her.

"There! All fixed!"

"Y-you don't need to do that, Misaka-sama..."

"Eh? Why is that? It's not something big to be worried about, so just accept it for me."

Then the three girls blushed furiously.

"I-I'll give her a 10!"

"Me too!"

"Kya~! She's so cool so it's a 10!"

"Eehhh?!"

Mikoto shouted as she stared at them with confused eyes. They started fangirling at her as they squealed in delight. The level 5s couldn't believe what happened in front of them.

"What the hell just happened...?"

"So the rumors are true..."

"That's guts..."

"No wonder she's really famous to the girls..."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

A middle schooler in pig tails suddenly appeared out of thin air. She then jumped straight at Mikoto as she tried to get her off of her.

"That's why Kuroko has fallen in love with Onee-sama, and I'll never stop loving her until the end of time!"

"Kuroko! Get off me!"

"No Onee-sama! Nothing will separate us!"

"Stop this already!"

Then Mikoto electrocuted Kuroko until she was twitching on the ground. The other level 5s stared at the scene with shock painted on their faces.

"Onee-sama's love whip... so brutal as always..."

"How did you enter this testing ground?! Shouldn't you be with Judgement right now?!"

"With my teleportation, nothing is able stop me..."

Then Accelerator left a comment.

"I never knew that you swing that way..."

"NO I DON'T!"

Then Kuroko started to chase her around the open field, and the other girls followed. Mikoto shouted in frustration.

"Help me!"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

"Misaka-sama!"

"Stop chasing me!"

Then the other level 5s pretended that they didn't saw anything.

"Ahem. We already predicted this to happen, so we'll bring in a new set of judges. Let's proceed with #2."

Kakine walked slowly and stopped in front of the three girls.

"Good afternoon..."

"zzz..."

"Eehh?!"

Kakine was already asleep.

"A 6 then..."

"He's a bit weird so 6."

"He looks cute when he's asleep, so I'll give him an 8..."

"6.67. Next."

Accelerator stepped forward with a scowl on his face. His ghostly appearance scared the hell out of the girls, but they still tried to spark a conversation.

"Uhh... How are you?..."

"Tch. Do I look fucking okay?"

"..."

The three girls were speechless. They shied away from Accelerator and was about to give him a score, until a little girl suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"'Accelerator! There you are!' says Misaka as Misaka finally found him."

Mikoto tiredly ran back to the testing area and saw Last Order. Unfortunately, Kuroko followed her, and she almost saw the miniature clone. Almost.

"Last Order? What are you-"

"ONEE-SAMA! Eh? Wha-GHYAAAA!"

A large burst of electricity hit her. Kuroko's agonized screams echoed through the testing grounds. She was lying down, now a charred heap on the ground. Mikoto heaved out a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat on her brows.

"Finally..."

"Did you just kill her?.."

"Hmm? No. She's sturdy enough to handle great amounts of electricity, so I think she's okay."

They stared at her for a while, then back at Accelerator and Last Order.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

"'Misaka Misaka is searching for you,' says Misaka as Misaka stated obviously."

"How did you manage to enter here?"

"'Misaka Misaka just walked casually,' says Misaka as Misaka answered the question."

Accelerator heaved out a sigh and smacked a chop on her head. Last Order winced at the pain, but she immediately clung on his arm.

"'Misaka Misaka wants to go home already,' says Misaka as Misaka felt sleepy..."

She was struggling to keep her eyes open as Accelerator clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Then sleep on the bench over there. I'll just carry you home."

"'Really?!' asks Misaka Misaka with wide eyes."

"Yeah yeah. So stop whining sleep over there, brat."

"'Okay! Accelerator is really the best!' says Misaka as Misaka walked to the benches."

"Shitty brat."

He had an amused smile on his face. The three girls changed their impression on him and gave their scores.

"He's a bit scary, but I guess he's actually interesting. 9."

"They're so cute! I give him 10!"

"I think he's a bit tsundere, but I guess he needs someone to explore the goodness in him, so 10."

Accelerator grimaced at their scores and walked away from them. He sat beside Last Order who was already sleeping soundly.

"9.67. So I guess this concludes the experiment. You are now free to go. Have a good day."

All of them walked away from the scene, except Mikoto, who had a fried Kuroko on her shoulders, and Accelerator, who had a sleeping Last Order on his back. The two of them had an unreadable expression on their faces, as a conversation that no one ever witnessed happened inside the testing grounds.

* * *

Author's note:

To compensate for the late update of my other stories, here's an extra one-shot!

it's actually just a random drabble (?) that popped out of my mind, and I decided to write it. Haha I'm so random XD

AND YES ship tease at the end XD


End file.
